


Jar of Dirt

by AquaBurst07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Atem and Mana watch a movie together, they have a popcorn fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote awhile back about reincarnated Atem and Mana.

Sitting beside Atem on my bed, I watched the Pirates of the Caribbean 2 movie on my small LCD TV screen in my bedroom.

The only really worry I have is that I do not want Mahad spots us watching this movie. Not because he doesn't trust us or anything, since Atem and Mahad are close friends now along with the fact we always keep my door open on our dates anyways, but because he always has a tendency to nip pick at historical inaccuracies in movies. Mahad even pointed out every plot hole in the Mummy series to the point I don't like watching them anymore! Since Mahad is out with Ishizu tonight, I don't really have much to worry about, anyways.

"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt!" Jack Sparrow sang tauntingly on the TV screen, holding the jar in hands while he crossed the deck. He stopped, holding the item over his head. "And guess what's inside it!?"

We both burst out laughing at the sight.

"Wow!" I commented, still laughing. "I still can't believe he came up with that shit on the spot."

Picking up the remote, Atem paused the movie and I looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, this whole part wasn't in the script, so he improvised this whole part. Johnny Deep went with this and no one stopped him, so the reactions on the other actors' faces are actually real. Even when Will Turner looks to the side when Jack walks by, it is Orlando Bloom looking at the crew and director wondering what the hell is going on."

"Huh. Didn't know that one."

Smiling, I leaned back against the headboard. "Yeah, it's pretty cool to learn things like that sometimes."

A mischievous smirk slowly spread across his features. "I suppose that's why they call you buffy the movie nerd."

"Hey!"

"Come on, you know I still love you."

"Yeah; though…"

Smirking and picking up one of the popcorn kernels from the bowl, I tried to flick it at Atem's forehead. However, Atem eat it in mind air. How was Atem able to do that? I only saw people and some dogs do that in the movies. Then again, I shouldn't that surprised since Atem is one of the King of Games.

"See," Atem teased, smiling mischievously. "You can't out smart me that easily."

That's it. This means war.

Laughing, I picked up some popcorn from the bowl nearby and I tossed a hand full of popcorn at him, but he dodged my attack. Chuckling, he quickly hucked some popcorn in my direction, hitting me lightly on the arm. Swiftly, I flicked some popcorn at his face, hitting him on the forehead.

Just when Atem was just about to throw some more popcorn, I tackled him to the bed with a playfully smirk on my face. I had my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, kissing him right on the lips. We couldn't prevent our laughter before I rolled off Atem and we both sat up on the bed at the same time. A part of me always wanted to do that for the hell of it.

"We should probably clean this up before Mahad comes home."

He has a good point. I know my brother is going to kill us if he finds my room like this, especially since I shouldn't be eating in here in the first place.

Nodding, I replied back, "Yeah…Sure."

We quickly tossed the popcorn kernels into the bowl. After we were done, we tossed them in the trash bin in my room before we sat on my bed again. Atem picked up the remote, pointing at the TV and pressing the resume button. Atem wrapped arm around my waist, cuddling me. I smiled, enjoying his loving embrace.


End file.
